One of the inventors is a Doctor of Chiropractic who has treated many law enforcement officers for lower back problems arising from the habitual wearing of what is generally known as a “Sam Browne” duty belt. The other of the inventors is a Police Captain who has field familiarity with his officers who have suffered lower back pain. Officers are required to wear duty belts around their waists to carry handcuffs, flashlights, back up revolvers, and other varying selected equipment. Law enforcement officers expend extensive time periods sitting in and operating patrol vehicles. The relatively non-compressible, bulky, and heavy duty belts are then pressed between the lower backs of the officer's and the seats of the patrol vehicles. Excessive pressure is placed on the lower back and spine.
Not surprisingly, lower back problems are common among law enforcement officers who are required to wear duty belts. In Jan. 1, 2001 Workmen's Compensation introduced a presumption that any lower back ailment suffered by a law enforcement officer who had been employed as such for more than 5 years, presumably was caused by duty belts; and consequently, automatically covered under Workmen's Compensation.